


Soft and Spicy - Artwork

by sempaiko



Series: KALLUZEB SOFT & SPICY ARTWORK [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5 + 1, Featuring, KAW 2020, M/M, Monochrome, also featuring Kallus' hair, art too spicy for tumblr, art!, artwork, body paint spicy, chair spicy, cuz that's a whole other character sometimes, in bed spicy, kalluzeb - Freeform, mostly black and white, spicy everything, undercover spicy, wet spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/pseuds/sempaiko
Summary: These are my spicy/nsfw artworks for Kalluzeb(Also under the guise of 5 + 1 for KAW 2020 - day 7 prompt)5 times a scene was followed by sexy times and 1 time a scene was after sexy times
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: KALLUZEB SOFT & SPICY ARTWORK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763170
Comments: 30
Kudos: 508
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	1. UNDERCOVER

This artwork came about when I just HAD to draw Kallus in the 'slave leia' outfit and then it turned into undercover strip club.


	2. WET AND WILD

This picture features a nice little smooch and a peek of some cheek.


	3. IN A CHAIR

This two parts a possible scene from my fic "Petrichor" and also I just think it's hot if they made out in a cockpit chair.


	4. SURRENDERING

This is Kallus surrendering and maybe playing out a fantasy of being made to submit. Also some licking cuz I live for that.


	5. PAINTED

This came from a feedback loop with everyone on K-City, but especially after I saw Elle's artwork.


	6. WHY DIDN'T WE DO THIS SOONER

One of my personal faves of Kalluzeb that I've done, actually. This is set right after their first time, and Kallus is blissed out of his mind because 'why hadn't they done this sooner?!' and Zeb is happy satisfied he got his man. They are so much in a post-sex haze that they don't realize that rocks are digging into their butts and backs right now lol.


End file.
